Question: A rectangle is $8$ inches long. The rectangle is also $6$ inches wide. What is its perimeter?
Explanation: $8\text{ in}$ $6\text{ in}$ The perimeter is the total length of all the sides of the shape added together. Add up the lengths of the sides: $ \text{perimeter} = {6} + {8} + {6} + {8} $ $ \text{perimeter} = 28\text{ in} $